Always
by PapettomasutaDartz
Summary: Sasuke meets Naruto a boy who was basically imprisoned when he was little his mom and dad died making it harder for him to escape the only time he's aloud out is for school what happens when him and Sasuke fall in love? Will love win over all?
1. Chapter 1

1Summary-He always sits there

In Sasuke's POV

Chapter1-Always

He always sits there...on the same swing, he never moves. I ask myself how could someone sit there like that for there whole life and never ever move? I've seen him there, since I was thirteen he never moved. I watched him grow and I watched myself grow and my friends, he changed but then he also didn't change.

SASUKE AGE:13

Sasuke and his friends had just come from Kiba's house from watching Predator. They all had water guns and wore bandanas of the same color green. Sasuke had taken a black marker and made black lines under his cheeks. Chouji was the predator with a mask on and some Freddy nails from his last costume from Halloween. He clawed and chased them. Sasuke ran ahead of every one, but not before skidding to a stop...a boy a blonde haired boy was sitting on a swing that was looking out over the town. He put his gun at his side and watched as he just sat there the summer evening winds blowing ruffling his hair slightly. Sasuke wondered why the blonde boy just sat there and didn't move.

'Why is he all alone?'

"MAN DOWN MAN DOWN!" Kiba yelled laughing as him and Neji came running around the corner while Chouji came after holding Lee's arm and he was laughing

"...Sasuke you hear me man down" Kiba said pushing him

"Huh? OH...SHOOT IT SHOOT IT!" Sasuke said as he came back to earth

They started shooting at Chouji who put Lee in front of him and he got drenched.

The three boys ran all the way to Sasuke's house laughing and having a good time, the lonely boy out of Sasuke's mind completely.

SASUKE AGE:14

The boys had now grown out of playing Predator and were now riding bikes home on a summer after noon as the sun began to set. Sasuke rode ahead pulling his hat to where the brim was facing his back. He skid to a stop again and saw the boy he had saw a year ago. Sasuke remembered they had been playing a fun game of Predator that evening. He looked at the boy he was alone again.

'He's still in that same spot' Sasuke thought

"HEY SASUKE COME ON OR WERE GOING TO LEAVE YOU BEHIND" Kiba yelled as they raced past him

"Coming" Sasuke called

He took one more look at the boy before getting on his bike and catching up to his friends who had stopped at the front of the curb to wait for him.

SASUKE AGE:15

It was about five o'clock and the boys had come once again skateboarding around the corner. Sasuke as always went ahead and stopped as he saw the same boy there again. He went to the gate and looked at him. He was there again. This time Kiba and the others came earlier.

"Sasuke come on" Shikamaru said

"Coming" Sasuke called

END FLASHBACKS AGES:16-Sasuke's POV

Me and my friends were walking to the movies this time from my house, and once again there he was sitting on that swing a little taller then from when we were thirteen, but I was tired...I was tired of walking by watching him sit on that swing and not go anywhere...I was going to do something about it. I walked up to the gate.

"Hey you!...on the swing!" I yelled

He turned and he had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen they looked like ocean's . I got lost in them for a minute before I was brought back to reality.

"Come over here!" I yelled

He smiled and blushed and walked slowly from his swing over to me.

"What are you doing?" Kiba asked as they all came over to me

"Why do you just sit there?" I asked

He just smiled and shook his head

"If you have time then come to a movie with us" I offered

He smiled and blushed looking away.

"Come on say something" I said

"Maybe he can't talk Sasuke" Shikamaru said

He shook his head to that, just as he was about to open his mouth to say something a man with a brown ponytail and a scratch across his nose came out of the house.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LEAVE HIM ALONE" he yelled

The man looked at the boy before looking at us.

"Naruto did they hurt you?" he asked

He shook his head no like he had been doing to us.

"Go away and don't come back, come on Naruto it's time for today's special time" the man said pulling the boy named Naruto away

Naruto stared back at me, something in his eyes he tripped a little bit as he stared at me.

'Bye'

He mouthed as he waved at me while smiling before the door closed as the man glared out one more time before slamming the door. We stood there dumbfounded.

"What the hell? I mean there's a fence right there what can we possibly do to him?" Kiba said as we walked to the movie theater

"I don't know but im going to see him tomorrow" I replied

That night when I was walking home he was still there on the swing. I walked up to the gate and stared at him he was looking out at the lit up city that looked so beautiful. The lights shined brightly, he seemed to be fascinated.

"I know your there"

"Huh?" I said

"I said I know your there" he said turning smiling a small smile at me

"Yeah, uh what are you doing?" I asked even though that was a stupid question

"Why don't you come and see" he said

I hopped the fence and ran over to him. He pointed out among all the lights and tall buildings.

"Can you see it?" he asked

"What? See what?" I asked

He turned towards me and smiled.

"The beauty, the brightness, what brings the city and the people who live in it to life" he said

"Uh yeah" I said more of a question then an answer

"Sometimes I sit here and wonder how could something so simple like the human mind dream all of this us up and lay it out like, like a rug" he said

"Cool isn't it?" I asked

"Yeah cool" he said smiling

"Well my dad and brother dream up some of this...coolness" I said

"Really?" he asked looking into my eyes

"Yeah, see, you see that big red and white fan right there?" I asked

"Yeah" he said

"That's our family semble" I said

"Really...because...that's the one I like the most" he said touching my cheek

"Yeah really" I said

We looked into one another's eyes. My heart beat sped up and he cupped my face in both of his hands and leaned slowly in to me and just before our lips touched my phone went off. Naruto's eyes darted open as he looked to the window and story by story of the house a light came on.

"Hello...yeah mom, im coming home right now just give me a minute okay...yeah...bye" I said hanging up

Naruto shoved me.

"What the hell?" I said angrily

"Hurry you have to go now" he said as I got up and he pushed me

"W-why?" I asked

"Because my step dad is coming if you don't get out of here he'll blow his top remember he said stay away and if he really doesn't like you he has someone much bigger to woop you now go" Naruto said he pushed my butt as I tried to get over the gate

"Im going im going" I whispered

The last window light came on.

"GO DAMNIT!" He yelled spanking my private area

I yelped and flew over the gate and began running home. Naruto watched me I could feel his eyes.

SASUKE'S POV ENDED

When Sasuke got home Itachi was sitting on the couch eating potato chips.

"Oooo Sasuke why are you breathing running from someone's father!" Itachi said loudly

"No you idiot keep it down im sure mom and dad are asleep and for your information I was not running from someone's father...sorta" Sasuke said

"Oh so you did get caught" Itachi said

"Well kind a, just don't tell" Sasuke said

"No, not unless you tell me every time you go see him the juicy details down to the last little spec" Itachi said

"...Fine" Sasuke agreed

"And that includes today" Itachi said

He patted the seat next to him on the couch.

"No, in my room it's more private" Sasuke said as he made his way up the stairs

"Oo you must have really done it" Itachi said

They two got into Sasuke's room and locked the door.

"Okay when I was walking home from the movies I saw him and he told me to come over and look out at the town with him, so we started talking and just as we were about to kiss the lights started coming on and he shoved me and then he yelled for me to go and was pushing me over the gate then he spanked my balls and then I came running threw the door and here we are" Sasuke said

"Oh I thought you two had gotten freaky" Itachi said

"No your pervert I just met him" Sasuke said

"Could have fooled me" Itachi said smirking

"Screw you" Sasuke said Itachi laughed

All he knew was he wanted to see Naruto again and would.

Tbc


	2. Midnight kisses

1Summary-Sasuke goes to see Naruto again and the kiss they didn't get last time they might just squeeze in

Chapter2-Midnight kisses

It was twelve o'clock at night and Sasuke had been coming from his summer job his father just suddenly got for him, and he didn't want. He pulled the stupid starbucks coffee hat off his head and turned it backwards. He would have had it like that at work if his stupid boss didn't say your going against dress code. He was grumbling curses under his breath as he went pass Naruto's gate.

"Hey"

"Hey" Sasuke replied as he hopped the fence

He walked over to Naruto and blonde boy smiled at him as the wind blew making him close his eyes and turn back to city. Sasuke leaned on the tree his swing was connected to, he looked at Naruto and Naruto looked at him. Sasuke smirked before looking back out at the city.

"..You know last night we never did exchange names" Naruto said

"Oh, I know your name already" Sasuke said

"Yeah but I don't know yours" Naruto said smiling

"Oh sorry, my name is Sasuke" he replied

"Oh, that's a...hot name" Naruto whispered the last part to himself

"What?" Sasuke asked

"Nothing" Naruto said

They stood in a comfortable silence for about fifteen minutes. Sasuke looked to Naruto again and he was looking at him. They locked gazes and just stared. Naruto stood up and walked over to the tree Sasuke was leaning on, he climbed a limb and climbed onto the branch. Sasuke followed but not before taking off his apron. They sat next to each other staring again. Sasuke rubbed under Naruto's chin with his hand up to Naruto's whiskered cheek, Naruto placing a hand on top of the one that was on his warm cheek. Sasuke pulled away before pulling Naruto into his lap, Naruto put his arms around his neck and Sasuke's around his waist. They leaned in and kissed gently, pulling back and going back in. Naruto let his bottom sink in between Sasuke's legs. Sasuke gasped a little bit as Naruto butt rubbed his area. When Naruto noticed he slid up again and went back down. They pulled apart and Naruto put his head on Sasuke's shoulder before doing over and over again and not stopping. Sasuke groaned and Naruto slid faster. The two were so busy they didn't notice the lights come on and Naruto just went faster and faster not stopping.

"Naruto where are you!" someone's voice called that he never heard before

"(gasp) Oh god Sasuke, go hurry go get out of here now" naruto pushed him again

"Why?" Sasuke asked

"Go just go hurry!" Naruto said in a panic

Sasuke jumped from the tree and turned around.

"But why?" he asked

"That's Mizuki Iruka's boy friend Sasuke if he finds you he'll...he'll"

"He'll what" Sasuke said as he climbed the gate

"He'll...he'll kill you" Naruto said

"Naruto"

"Hurry go he's coming" Naruto said

Sasuke took off running again. Naruto watched him run down the side walk and skid around the corner. When Sasuke got home, Itachi opened the door and pulled him inside.

"Tell me what happened" Itachi said as Sasuke bent over his hands on his knees panting he put up a finger while he caught his breath

"Well" Itachi pushed

"Okay my room first" Sasuke said

The two made it up the stairs and they started talking.

"Okay, I had just come from work we exchanged hey's and I climbed the fence and then we talked a little and stared a lot, then he climbed a tree and I climbed after him of course and then I rubbed his face and we started kissing then his ass slid against my dick and he saw I liked it so he kept sliding and sliding and then his step dad's boy friend was coming and he once again rushed me out and I ran home" Sasuke finished falling back in his pillows

"Oh wow" Itachi said

"Yeah oh wow Naruto says if he catches me he'll kill me but I don't believe that" Sasuke said

"Be careful now Sasuke" Itachi said

"I know I know" Sasuke Replied

NEXT DAY

Naruto was being driven to lessons my Mizuki. He looked at the dazed look Naruto had on his face.

"Something bothering you?" Mizuki asked

"Huh?...oh no im fine just thinking" Naruto said

"Okay..." but some how or another Mizuki knew better

THAT NIGHT 12:00

Sasuke came on a bike today. He parked it outside the gate and hopped it. He walked over to the tree where Naruto was sitting and waiting.

"Naruto" Sasuke said waving

"Hey come on up" Naruto said

Sasuke climbed the tree and Naruto looked at the moon and clouds of the night. He smiled at Sasuke when he settled himself next to him.

"What's up?" Sasuke asked

"Nothing" Naruto said looking into his eyes

He knew what that meant. He spread his legs and Naruto sat between them making sure to push down on Sasuke's penis in the process. Sasuke hissed and pulled Naruto into him where the two made out passionately.

SASUKE'S HOUSE

Sasuke had come up to his room where Itachi was waiting for him to fill in on the juicy details. Sasuke laid on the bed and sighed a sigh of relief of some sort.

"Well begin" Itachi said

"Well tonight was one of the best, it started with me and him greeting like always he was in the tree, so I climbed up and we sat there until he looked into my eyes and then he sat in my lap and we started kissing, I was squeezing him over and over again, I rubbed his ass and ground my cock into him, then in a hot breathy voice he said 'Sasuke, I feel like im going to explode' so I ground harder and harder and we did explode and I had to walk home with a huge cum spot in my fucking work pants" Sasuke said as he realized he had just ruined his only work pants

"Well what are you going to do?" Itachi asked

"I don't know I might just wear some dikies shorts or something and lie" Sasuke said

"Good luck with that" Itachi laughed as he walked out of the room

Sasuke groaned in frustration if he had been thinking at that time he would have tried to suck it back up.

Tbc


	3. Love

1Summary-Sasuke is in with Naruto and they start to wonder where this love came from and how it developed.

Chapter3-Love

Once again Naruto, Mizuki and Iruka were on there way to lessons. Naruto looked out the window in thought of none other then Sasuke. The boy had just showed up and changed his life. Going outside and sitting on the swing all day was just time to sit there and think of what it would be like if he was free, and being with Sasuke has showed him what it would kind of be like to be out with the one you love. Naruto blushed as he thought of how he loved Sasuke and that they weren't just two separate people who needed pleasure.

"Naruto..." Iruka said

"Hm?" Naruto said

"Are you alright?" Iruka asked

"Um yeah why?" Naruto closed his eyes why did he just say that?

"Because you were looking a little distant" Iruka said

"Oh, no im fine just day dreaming" Naruto said

"About what?" Mizuki asked looking at him threw the mirror just above his head

"Uh...nothing" Naruto said

"You said day dreaming" Mizuki pushed

"Well I um-"

"Is it a boy?" Mizuki said hitting the nail on the head

"NO, I mean no of course not I can't see boys anyways hahah" Naruto laughed nervously turning away

Mizuki looked at Iruka and Iruka sighed. The two of them knew exactly what was going on.

7:00PM

Naruto had just finished his dinner and was now going outside to get on the swing.

"N-naruto wait a minute" Iruka said but the boy didn't stop

"..."

Iruka let out a long sigh. He washed a sink load of dishes, ironed Mizuki's work pants and shirt, vacuumed and folded towels and he was don.

"I need a nice long bath" Iruka said

He went to the bathroom and slid in sighing a sigh of relief as the water went up to his neck. He was relaxing when he heard his cell ring. He pulled the phone form the spot on the edge of the tub.

"Hello" he said in a dreamy voice

"Ruka? Are you okay?" Mizuki asked

"Im fine im just ya know relaxing" Iruka said

"Well im coming home late maybe around twelve or so...what are you uh doing?" Mizuki asked

"Taking a bath" Iruka replied

"Ohhh man curse you boss for making me stay at work" Mizuki said

Iruka laughed

"Bye sweetie" Iruka said

"Bye Ruka-chan don't wait up" Mizuki said

Iruka smiled and sunk back into his bath.

WITH NARUTO 11:58

Sasuke had just hopped the fence and was now all over Naruto. The blonde smiled as they hugged, he ran his hands threw his black locks and in return Sasuke put his head in the crook of Naruto's neck and purred a little bit. Naruto laughed and pushed Sasuke's head deeper. He pulled back, they stared into one another's eyes before slowly kissing. It was passionate and full of love, Naruto pressed his body harder into Sasuke's as they pressed completely into one another. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's cheeks and slipped his tongue into his mouth. Naruto pulled Sasuke and pushed him into there sitting tree, he rubbed his knee in between Sasuke's legs, Sasuke groaned and switched there position so he was on top. Naruto pulled him to his chest and they stood like that for a while.

"Naruto your so warm and sweet" Sasuke sighed

"And your so kind and gentle with me" Naruto said

The two started to kiss again. It had been an hour since Mizuki had called and was pulling into the driveway. Naruto heard the car go off.

"Oh no Sasuke over the gate but don't run until I tell you to" Naruto said

Sasuke sighed and climbed the fence.

"Naruto you back there?" Mizuki said opening the gate and coming in

"Yeah im over here" Naruto said

"Go" Naruto said and Sasuke shot by

Mizuki raised an eye brow he thought he just saw something.

"You see that?" Mizuki asked

"See what?" Naruto asked

"Looked like something just shot by" Mizuki said

"No...uh your just tired" Naruto said

"No I don't think so...I gonna go see" Mizuki said

"Oh no...uh...look up in the house it's a bird it's a plane it's a butt naked Iruka!" Naruto yelled

"Where!" Mizuki said

"Go see" Naruto said

Mizuki did just that, soon after Naruto heard Iruka yelling what the hell are you doing! Naruto laughed and took a sigh. He ran to the gate and Sasuke was out of sight completely.

"Thank god" Naruto said

Sasuke ran all the way home again and when he got inside Itachi was waiting for his daily story.

"So tell me tell me what happened tonight?" Itachi asked

"Okay well tonight I we hugged he ruffled my hair, then we kissed, he pushed into me we kissed a little more then he rubbed my dick with his knee we exchanged compliments then Mizuki came and almost caught us but I got away" Sasuke said

"That was it...that was it" Itachi said

"Yes" Sasuke said

"Please that wasn't as good as last night's story" Itachi said going to his room

"...pervert" Sasuke said

"I heard that keep those to yourself or im going to pay a midnight visit to dad and mom's room" Itachi said

"Im sorry im sorry" Sasuke said

"It's okay im not gonna tell" Itachi said

"Thank goodness" Sasuke sighed

Itachi just smirked and walked to his room. Sasuke closed the door and went to sleep dreams of Naruto haunting his mind.

Tbc

Sorry it's so short.


	4. Three words

1Summary-Those three little words mean so conditioner is especially to Sasuke and Naruto and when there coming from one another to the other.

Chapter4-Three words

Sasuke stood at the counter taking the orders and taking the money. He really hoped his boss didn't come out any time soon because with all the romance and thinking about how to tell Naruto he loved him, he had kinda forgotten to wash his work pants and had a pair of dickies shorts on.

"Thank you come again" Sasuke said giving the last customer of the lunch hour her drink

He took off his hat and sat down.

"Tired already" Neji said

"Shut up the only reason you enjoy this is because Meayen works here" Sasuke said

"What's wrong with that" Neji said

"Nothing, but thank god today I get off at two because it's to fucking hot to be in this damn place with all the people" Sasuke said

"What's wrong with a little work" Neji laughed

"Neji this crazy nut says air conditioner is for the customers only we are behind a hot ass counter working our ass's off for them" Sasuke said

"Come on...oh you got a customer" Neji said

"Can I help you" Sasuke sighed

5:00PM

Sasuke was suppose to be gone like three hours ago Meayen and Neji had left already and Sasuke was left alone at the counter until the two tramps showed up to take over. Sasuke growled and sat down. The door opened and in walked Ino and Sakura. There hair and nails had been done because yesterday they didn't have all that makeup and nail polish on.

"Sorry were late Sasuke" Ino said as her heels tapped

"You know what you whore's where the hell were you" Sasuke yelled

"Sorry geez" Ino said

"Noooo! Shut up and get your slutty ass behind the counter" Sasuke said he took his hat off and walked out

NARUTO'S BLOCK

"Stupid bitches being late" Sasuke cursed

"Sasuke"

"What!?" he yelled

"Did I do something wrong?" Naruto asked from the gate

"Oh no im sorry it's just I was suppose to do something today that was fun and Ino and Sakura ruined my timing" Sasuke said

"Oh well I'll see you tonight...give me a kiss" Naruto said

He leaned over the gate and pecked him on the lips.

"Bye" Naruto said

"Bye see you tonight" Sasuke said walking home to wash his pants.

THAT NIGHT

Sasuke rode his bike to Naruto's tonight. He left it by the gate and hopped the fence. He was greeted by his Naruto, they kissed sweetly.

"Hey" Sasuke said his arms around Naruto's waist

"Hey" Naruto replied he barried his face in Sasuke's hair

"So love..."

"Wait a minute Sasuke you can't call me a love" Naruto said

"Why not?" Sasuke asked

"Because...you have to claim me first" Naruto said in his ear

"Naruto" Sasuke said as they kissed again

"Sasuke...claim me" Naruto said

They laid on the ground and Sasuke began to kiss down Naruto's jaw line leaving saliva as he did, he kissed his lips, sticking his tongue down Naruto's throat. Naruto turned them over so he was on top. He opened his shirt slowly button by button. He slid it off his shoulders before pulling Sasuke shirt off as well. They kissed passionately. Sasuke was so tied up in kissing Naruto he didn't feel Naruto grabbing him. Naruto made a fist and Sasuke bucked gasping. Naruto just smiled and did it again.

"You like that Sasuke?" Naruto asked

"Oh baby yes" Sasuke said flipping them over

He pulled Naruto's pants and under wear down. Naruto blushed as he eyes his erection.

"Stop staring at it" Naruto whined

"It's so sexy" Sasuke said kissing the tip

"Oh please no I didn't get to see your's first" Naruto said

Sasuke smirked and pulled his own under wear off.

"You like that?" Sasuke asked

"Oh your so big" Naruto moaned

Naruto threw himself into Sasuke and began kissing him. Sasuke went to Naruto's chest and took a pink nipple into his mouth sucking hard. Naruto moaned and tossed his head from side to side.

"Naruto...mm...your nipples are you good" Sasuke groaned

Naruto took Sasuke's dick in his hand and stroked.

"Uh Naruto" Sasuke grunted

Naruto turned them over again and sucked Sasuke. Sasuke threw his head back and opened his mouth in a silent cry. Naruto rubbed his balls in the other hand that wasn't holding the base.

"N-naruto stop im gonna cum" Sasuke said

Naruto stopped and bent over.

He sucked Naruto's puckered hole and tongue inside. Naruto threw his head back.

"AHAHHAA" he moaned loudly

He moved it over and over. He pulled his tongue out and replaced it with his fingers, Naruto moved back and forth on them.

"Uuhhh Sasuke hurry please" Naruto moaned

Sasuke pulled his fingers out and replaced it with his private. He waited a while before Naruto pushed back.

"Please move" Naruto said

Sasuke pulled out and went back in. Sasuke was in heaven Naruto was tight and hot.

"Oh god Naruto so good" Sasuke said going faster

"Ohhh yes please Sasuke faster" Naruto moaned

He complied.

'Crack'

"Yesss oh Sasuke" Naruto moaned as he met every thrust

"Naruto" Sasuke groaned

'Click'

Sasuke hit that special bundle of nerves inside Naruto.

"OHHHHHHHH!"

'Crack'

"Almost there" Sasuke said picking up speed

"Oh"

"Almost Naruto I l-lo"

'Crack'

"NARUTO!"

Naruto's head shot up and he was staring Mizuki right in the face. Sasuke pulled out and fell back. Mizuki had a shot gun.

"L-look no need to get violent" Sasuke said

" Iruka come get Naruto!" Mizuki yelled

Iruka came outside his eyes bugging.

"Naruto oh my god" he ran over to the boy and picked him up along with his clothes

"Im s-sorry" Sasuke said

He made haste with his pants and shoes good thing for slip on vans. Mizuki had been talking to Iruka.

"He's a threat to Naruto" Mizuki said

He pointed his gun at Sasuke, who hopped the fence Mizuki came out the gate and fired as Sasuke zoomed down the street. One of the bullets cut Sasuke's side. He flew that was until a bullet hit his shoulder but he kept going.

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke heard Naruto's voice yell at him.

"YOU LITTLE DICK IF I CATCH YOU HERE AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU!" Mizuki yelled

Sasuke came walking up the driveway Itachi opened the door.

"S-sasuke are you okay?" Itachi asked

"Ah!" he said falling on the ground in pain squeezing his arm he groaned and moaned in pain

Itachi looked at his arm he had been shot and was half naked.

"Oh god...DAD, DAD! SASUKE'S BEEN SHOT!" Itachi yelled

Light's came on all over the street Sasuke's father came running from inside the house his mother following.

"My baby" she said going over to him and keeling on the ground

Fugaku didn't have a phone.

"Damnit I have no phone, the lady next door peeked from inside her home.

"Don't just stand there call a damn ambulance" he yelled

She did as she was told. The only thing Sasuke could remeber before his blacked out was his mother and father and brother standing over him tears in his mother's eyes.

WITH NARUTO

Naruto was naked on his bed crying his eyes out.

"Sasuke"

Tbc


	5. Meetings

1Summary-Sasuke has been shot and wakes in the hospital what happens when they meet Naruto Uzamaki for the first time?

Chapter5-Meetings

When Sasuke woke up he was in the hospital. He groaned in pain as he sat himself upright and began to rub his head.

"Where am I?" he asked

"The hospital" he heard his brothers voice say

"Why?" Sasuke asked

"Don't you remember you were shot in the shoulder" Itachi said

"Oh yeah now I remember thanks...how are mom and dad taking this?" Sasuke asked

"Mom emotional and worried, dad not so good" Itachi said

"I thought so" Sasuke sighed

His mother opened the door hearing Itachi talking. When she saw Sasuke was awake she ran over to her son and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Sasuke my baby your alright I was so worried" she said

"Mom your hurting my wound" Sasuke said

"Oh sorry dear" she said letting go

"Sasuke I swear, if this ever happens again don't expect me to do any thing about it" Fugaku said angrily

"But dad-"

"Don't but dad me, this was foolish risking your life just to go to some boys house" Fugaku growled

"But he's not just any boy he's my...(gulp) he's my lover" Sasuke said quickly and covered his head with his hand

"..."

"A-are you mad?" Sasuke asked

"Of course not honey you can't help who love" Mikoto said rubbing her son's back

"Then if you don't mind...can I still see him?" Sasuke asked

"His guardians will be the judge of that" his father said

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked

"I mean there coming here and for once in the boy's life showing him to us and the outside world me and his father's will talk" Fugaku said

"Okay" Sasuke gulped

'Knock, knock'

Itachi and his mother quickly cleared as Iruka, Mizuki and Naruto came in. Naruto was smashed between the monster and the delicate dolphin that he thought of as parents. As soon as Naruto's eyes landed on Fugaku he looked down sadly.

"Naruto" Sasuke said

"Hm?...Sasuke" Naruto said as he was about to be grabbed by Sasuke Mizuki yanked Naruto away

"Now, what has happened for you to shot my son?" Fugaku asked angrily

"When I found your boy and mine the duck butt head had his penis up his behind" Mizuki said

"What?" he asked

"They were having sex" Mizuki said

"Sasuke how could you do something so stupid" Fugaku said

"I love him and I wanted him to know" Sasuke said

"Save your love sick excuses for your mother, I don't care" he said

"I shot your son yes, and he's isn't the only one I've shot other men too have tried to approach Naruto in a not so safe friendly way and after he was almost raped I started taking action and shooting at who ever decided they wanted to cross my lines" Mizuki said

"...he stays locked up all day how in the world could any one get to him?" Fugaku asked

"By climbing the fence every thing had been fine until this little punk came along and started sexing Naruto up" Mizuki said

"Well I a sure you I see your reasons...but how could you not know he wasn't the one who started the sexing" Fugaku said fighting for his son

"Because he would never do something like that" Mizuki said

"Yes I would" Naruto said

"What?" they all said except Sasuke

"When we first met I was the one who started the turning on, the first time we made out I had got Sasuke horny and then I...I ground my butt into it and it started slowly but soon after we started doing it more and more then it bleed into full fledged sex" Naruto said blushing

"I knew it wasn't my son I raised him different" Fugaku said

"Naruto how could you" Iruka said

"Im sorry" Naruto apologized

"Then it's settled then, it was Naruto's fault but also his for sneaking onto my property in the first place" Mizuki said

"True so both of you had a say in this" Fugaku said

"Yes" they both said

"Well then lets make this even, you keep your son away from mine and I'll keep mine away from yours" Mizuki said

"No wait a minute what if I start knocking" Sasuke argued

"No" Fugaku said

"What about I stop having sex with him we only did it one time and besides I hadn't even-"

"SASUKE! No means no now leave it at that" Fugaku yelled his face red

"Come Naruto" Iruka said

"No, Sasuke!" Naruto said

Mizuki picked him up bridal style and Naruto kicked and swished around screaming.

"SASUKE!"

"Naruto!"

"Shut up" Fugaku said

Sasuke glared at his father.

"...I love him" Sasuke whispered

"I don't care you've cost enough trouble" Fugaku said

"We can't be together why?!" Sasuke yelled

"Sasuke! What if that bullet had moved just a little to the left it would have hit your heart or even a lung and you would have died!...im not gonna let my youngest son or any of my sons suffer a death penalty because he was hard headed" Fugaku said

Sasuke watched as his father walked out of the room and to his mother and brother. Sasuke sat on his bed angrily...his stupid father cared about his dumb business more then he did them, Sasuke hoped someone dropped a match by his building and the whole...

"Damn thing WENT UP IN FLAMES!" Sasuke yelled

WITH NARUTO

Naruto had tried not to cry on the ride home but he couldn't help it, his face was all red and his eyes were watering constantly making him take his sleeves and wipe his face over and over. He buried his face in his arm and began to hiccup.

"Naruto it's okay to cry" Iruka said looking up in the driver mirror

Naruto stared out the window before he let his eyes water and the tears flow down his cheeks like rivers, rivers he was crying for Sasuke.

'Im never going to see my Sasuke again were never going to be able to hug and kiss and talk, like we use to'

As Naruto thought this more tears fell and he buried his head deep into his sleeve and began to sob quietly. Iruka patted his back before looking at Mizkuki with a sad face.

"You know what his mother wanted we can't" Mizuki mouthed to his lover

"Why not just a little while" Iruka mouthed back

Mizuki shook his head and smiled a sad smile. He then pecked his lover on the lips.

"My life is over" Naruto said in a cracked voice

WITH SASUKE

"My life is over"

Tbc

Okay my life is over thing not my thing but I did it anyways because to them it is because they'll never be able to love one another again or will they?


	6. Goal pushing, goal stopping

1Summary-Sasuke is out of the hospital and is thinking of doing something that will get him into even more trouble then he was in when he was in the hospital. Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, Chouji and Shino are trying to talk him out of it will it work? "Well not with Miss follow your heart around!"

Chapter6-Goal pushing, goal stopping

Sasuke had given this a lot of time. He was sure he wanted this now, he was gonna do it but first he needed some advice and what better person to go to then Neji Hyuuga. He knocked on his friend's door and more then one of them opened it up.

"Hello Sasuke come in" Neji said

Meayen and Lee were sitting on the couch blowing each other up on the wii. Sasuke sighed.

"Neji need some advice" Sasuke said

"Sure how can I help you?" Neji replied

"Well, my dad and Naruto's dad have set a rule down that me and him can not see each other any more and-"

"Wait who is N-naruto?" Neji asked

"My boy friend remember when that guy got mad at us for talking to that blonde headed boy" Sasuke said

"Oh yeah...wait that's your boy friend? That's who you got shot for?" Neji said in disbelief

"Yeah so what of it" Sasuke said

"Well im just asking, well Sasuke what is your question that needs advice?" Neji asked

"Well um im thinking about...eloping" Sasuke said

"WHAT!" all the boys screamed

"YAY!" Meayen said clapping

"Meayen" Neji said

She got up and walked over to the boy.

"Listen Sasuke if you love Naruto then it's okay" Meayen said

"No don't listen to her she's crazy" Neji said laughing

"No im not" she said smiling

"First of Sasuke how do you plan to bust him out of there? Two where are you gonna go? And three how are you gonna support the both of you?" Neji said

"Uh...I hadn't thought that all out" Sasuke said blushing

"Well there then the advice I give you is hell no don't do it, right guys" he said

"No" Meayen said

"Yes" Neji said

"No" Meayen said again crossing her arms

"Okay all in favor of Sasuke going raise there hand" Meayen was the only one with her hand raised

Neji looked at her and she smiled at him courage burning in her green eyes.

"Neji Hyuuga have you ever heard that song white flag by Dido?" Meayen asked

"No why?" Neji replied

"Because she say's she will go down with her ship and she will not surrender and there will be no white flag above her door because she's in love and always will be" Meayen said

"That's nice" Neji said

"Neji, im serious, if Sasuke loves Naruto he won't let you guys or their parents stand in his way" Meayen said

"But-"

"Okay that settles it...im going to get Naruto and take him away from this horrible place" Sasuke said

"Sasuke NO!" Neji screamed

"Yay Sasuke you go boy" she said Kiba started laughing

"Haha ha laugh it up, but Sasuke this isn't a good idea" Neji said

"Sasuke don't abandon your ship of love" Meayen said laughing

"Get out of here" Neji laughed pushing her head

"Ow you creature" she said kicking him playfully

"I've made up my mind as soon as possible im going take the money I've saved in my account and me and Naruto are gonna leave and go get married" Sasuke said

"No!" the boys said tackling there friend to the ground

"Ow what the hell!" Sasuke yelled

"Don't leave us my youthful friend" Lee said

"Yeah remember all the good times we had playing predator going to the movies" Neji said

"Surfing, playing paint ball, going to amusement parks" Chouji said

"Yeah and skate boarding biking going to the fourth of July carnivals" Kiba said

"And seeing who could drink the most sodas and Kiba always wins" Shikamaru

said

"Eating freezy pops until we have brain freeze" Shino said

Every one gasped, Shino never talked.

"Shino" they said tearing up

"Don't leave us Sasuke we love you!" they all screamed hugging him

"Aw come on guys im not gonna forget you we'll see one another again one day" Sasuke said

"Y-you promise" Lee said

"Yeah I promise, you guys are my dudes were like condiments on a salad" Sasuke said

"That was...beautiful" Kiba said sniffing

Meayen was dying on the floor.

"Ow, ow stop I gotta pee" she said laughing

"This is an emotional moment between friends" Kiba said

"Im sorry but you guys are a bunch marsh mellows" Meayen laughed

"What do you see in her Neji?" Sasuke asked

"I don't even know some times but it can't be helped, just like it can't be helped you wanna get married" Neji said

"Really you guys are letting me go?" Sasuke asked

"Yup" Kiba said

"No matter what we'll always make up that cool salad that will never rot" Shino said

"Yeah" Sasuke said

Meayen started laughing again. Neji went over to her.

"What are you laughing at huh?" Neji said picking her up and swinging her around laughing

"No, stop your gonna make me go on myself" Meayen laughed

They all started laughing.

'Naruto'

WITH NARUTO 12:00PM

Naruto sat on the window sill in his bed room. He was thinking about Sasuke, they hadn't saw one another in about five days now and Naruto was getting sadder and sadder with each passing day, each passing second of each day.

"Oh Sasuke I wish time would just stop and you come take me away and we would happily ever after" Naruto said a tear sliding down his scared cheek

'I love you Sasuke'

Tbc

Okay in the nest chapter Naruto's past is revealed and we find out why he was trapped in that house and will Naruto's wish come true? We'll see.


	7. Run away with me

1Summary-Let's run away together

Chapter7-Run away with me

Naruto sat on his window sill once again that night. Iruka and Mizuki were sleeping, so he could sit there as long as he wanted...wait who's that pulling up next to the gate...a bike...

"Sasuke?" Naruto thought

He waved

"Sasuke!"

"Shh don't wake up the whole neighborhood" Sasuke smirked

"Oh Sasuke you came to see me" Naruto said

"More then that...Naruto I wanna be with you so please...let me take you away from here" Sasuke said

"Oh Sasuke...but where will we go?" Naruto asked

"Well I was thinking we could get married and then find a nice town then settle down" Sasuke said smiling

"...Of course I will" Naruto said

"Well then get some things and come down I wanna be out of town before sun rise" Sasuke said

"Okay" Naruto said

Naruto got dressed in an orange shirt and black skinny jeans and black vans. He got his fox back pack and put a couple of things in it like underwear, toothbrush, some clothes, a pair of shoes, pajamas and his very fat frog wallet, plus his fox bank. He zipped his bag up and climbed down the vines and into Sasuke's arms, Naruto kissed him.

"I missed you so much" Naruto said

"Me to come on" Sasuke said holding his lover's hand

"Okay" Naruto said

"Okay you see those tube things stikcking out on the wheels?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah" Naruto replied

"Okay put your feet on them and hold on to me very tight and don't let go okay" Sasuke said

"Okay" Naruto said doing as he was told

"Where are we going first?" Naruto asked as they crossed the almost empty streets

"Were going to the bus station first and from there we'll get on the bus that goes to the town of the Mist, I was at the library all day yesterday planning this out and printing maps and stuff, plus I haven't spent money in a long time I have about three hundred dollars" Sasuke said

"Really I think I have six seeing as how I never go anywhere but I get an allowance" Naruto said

"That's all together nine hundred dollars" Sasuke said as they stopped the bus station

"No eleven because of my fox stash" Naruto said rattling his bag

"Wow" Sasuke said

"When will the bus be here?" Naruto asked

"In about...ten minutes" Sasuke said

This one bus was the last one out of town tonight and they had made it a few minutes early. They sat on the bench and waited patiently. Naruto smiled at Sasuke before scooting closer and kissing his cheek slightly. Sasuke turned and held Naruto's chin kissing him lovingly, Naruro wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and Sasuke's went around his waist. They made out until...

"What do we have here?" a voice said

Sasuke alarmed turned around to be met with a man with glasses.

"Can we help you?" Sasuke asked

"No I was just surprised to see two kids on a bench making out boys to" he said

"Well we won't be here for long" Sasuke said

"Why where are you going?" he asked

"We're leaving town and getting married and finding a nice place to live in" Naruto said

"Why? Why not stay here it's a nice city" he said

"No it isn't" Sasuke said

"Hm?"

"What's so nice about a city where you can't be together because your parents won't allow it" Sasuke said

"And you have no freedom because people blame you for what your mother didn't do" Naruto added

"What? Your mother couldn't be the women that a couple of years back they executed her for witch craft?" the man asked

"Yeah what of it?" Naruto asked

"Wow...your mom maybe did kill that women" the man said

"No she wasn't they just jumped to conclusion's and well it's a long story" Naruto said

"Well im sorry to here that" the man said

"What ever" Naruto said berrying his face in Sasuke's chest

"Okay look maybe you should go" Sasuke said

"Of course I meant no harm sorry, by the way my name is Kabuto and if your ever looking for a job I know someone who would love to have you especially the blonde" Kabuto said

Sasuke glared at the mans back as he walked away.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah im fine it's just that it brings back bad memories" Naruto said

"O-of what?" Sasuke asked

"My mother's execution" naruto said

"Oh im sorry" Sasuke apologized

"Im fine really maybe I need to tell someone" Naruto said

FLASHBACK ELEVEN YEARS AGO-Naruto's POV

Along time ago when I four my mother had gotten into a fight with a women.

"Excuse me" Kyubbi said

"Hm?" the lady said

"Um but I need to get by so please move" Kyubbi said smiling

"No you'll have to wait till im threw" she replied

"No I won't" Kyubbi said

My mom shoved past the women who in return threw a shoe at my mom.

"Look lady your messing with the wrong women" my mother said

"Please witch you have to be kidding me" the lady said

She had a son who had came over to me he was about a year older than me. I looked at him I had a fox toy and he took it from me.

"(GASP)" I tried to pull from my mom

"What's wrong?" my mother asked

"Ahhh," I whined pulling on my arm

"..."

The boy took the toy and threw it up on a shelf that was in the store we were in.

"(gasp) ahhWAHHHHH!" I started to cry

"Oh Naruto what's wrong?" she asked me

I pointed to the toy that was on the shelf the little boy laughing at me as I cried in my mom's arms. She sat me down and let go of my hand she walked over to the lady.

"Get it down" she ordered

"No that's your fault for your kid being such a sissy" she laughed

'She's high'

My mother grabbed her by her cheap dress collar.

"Get my kids toy or yours is going up there as well" she said

"Nope get it yourself" the women said slapping my mom's hands away

Her bangs covered her red eyes before she lifted her head to the retreating women. She ran it was like a red blob, soon the women was screaming on the floor.

"You whore I told you to get my babies toy down" she screamed slamming her head into the ground

"..."

"Now I think we understand one another get it down NOW!" she screamed

The women got the toy down and after that we never heard from her again.

THREE MONTHS LATER

Three months passed I when I was out side playing rocket fox with my toy.

"BUUUUUC YAAAROW!"

My mother laughed at me as I made the fox fly in the air.

"You are so cute" she said pulling my cheek lightly I laughed and stood up from my sitting position and hugged my mom and she swung me around

"Captain Kyubbi reporting to the star captain Naruto we are now about to blast off count down for me" she said

"Three, six, one hundred" I said

"Blast off" My mom ran around the backyard with me on her back

We were having fun that was until the police came and took my mother away.

"Your under arrest for voodooism and witchery" they said

"What, what are you talking about" my mother said putting me down

"Mizuki Yoki died last night from some unknown illness and rumor was the last person she had been around before she got ill was you, that exact day you punched her in the head was the exact day she fell with some kind of sickness" the policemen said

"I hit her in the head not stuck her with some kind of needle she had no head trama I had nothing to do with it" she said

"You liar she may have not have had head injuries but she is sick" they said

Soon after that I was staying with Iruka to the day of my mother's killing I went to the stated prison and watched as they put her in the electric chair. She smiled at me.

"You people can take my life but you'll never take my heart" she said

I watched as she was shocked she screamed in agony and pain. Iruka tried to pull me away but I bit him and ran to the window and watched my mother be murdered. When it was done and they went in I squeezed past one of them and ran to my mommy.

"Mommy" I said

"..."

"Mommy" I said pulling on her leg

Nothing happened then that's when I realized...s-she was dead.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy...WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I started to scream

Iruka ran in and grabbed me.

"NO MOMMY MOMMY MOMMY!" I screamed

I squirmed and wiggled in Iruka's arms I turned myself upside down and Mizuki took me from Iruka holding me tight. I kicked and screamed my nose running and my eyes red.

"MOMMY! NO MOMMY!"

END FLASHBACK-end Naruto's POV

Tears ran down Naruto's face. He was shaking as he remembered the horror of his mother's death.

"Naruto" Sasuke said lifting his chin

Naruto looked up at Sasuke shaking. He was hugged. Naruto cried into Sasuke's chest the bus coming up. Sasuke picked Naruto up bridal style and put him in a seat before taking the bus fair back to the front. He went back to the back of the empty bus.

"Naruto, im sorry" Sasuke whispered into the blondes hair

'Mom I miss you'

Tbc


	8. Married

1Summary-Naruto and Sasuke get on there bus and head for there town of mist where there gonna get married and what happens when there parents realize there gone?

Chapter8-Married

Naruto had fallen asleep on the bus, and when he awoke it was still kind of dark out. There were a few people on the bus, a man and women. Naruto smiled at the man he was holding the sleeping female close to him.

"Sasuke are we almost to Mist?" Naruto asked the boy who had been sitting there looking out the window

"Oh, um I really don't know" Sasuke said pulling out his map

"We are almost there we should arrive in the next half hour" the man with the women said when he turned his face Naruto said his bandaged covered mouth

"Oh my" Naruto gasped before blushing and hiding behind Sasuke

"It's okay I get it a lot kid, by the way what are kids doing on a bus to the town of Mist?" he asked

"Were going there to get married" Sasuke said

"Oh, you two don't look very old" he said

"We're not, were only sixteen" Sasuke said

"Oh your eloping huh? Let me guess your parents didn't approve of you being boys and being together" he said

"Well uh sorta that depends on how you look at it" Naruto said

"I had the same problem and ever since then me and my lover have been going to new places but Haku is getting home sick so were going back for a while before we hit the road again" he said

"Wait that's a guy?" Sasuke asked

"Sasuke" Naruto said popping his arm

"Ow, what?" Sasuke said holding it

"It's okay kid and yeah he is he was just born with girly features" he said

"Oh, well im Naruto and this is Sasuke what's your name?" Naruto asked

"My name is Zabuza" he said

"Nice to meet you" Naruto said smiling

Haku stirred before lifting his head and smiling at Zabuza.

"Are we there yet?" he asked

"No not yet, but we do have some kids who are going there to marry" Zabuza said

"Really" Haku turned towards them and smiled

"Hello you two" he said

"Hi" Naruto said his arms around Sasuke's neck

"Are you two really getting married in the Mist town?" Haku asked

"Yeah" Sasuke said

"Oh that's wonderful it reminds me of when I was your age and I got married it was amazing" Haku said

"Well it's nice to know were not the only ones" Naruto said looking at Sasuke

"Yeah I know it is isn't it? Oh look were here" Haku said

They all stood, Haku picked up a purse and Zabuza picked up a back pack. Naruto had his fox bag on his side and Sasuke's bag was still on his back. He got out and the bus driver had already taken his bike off the rack.

"Thanks" Sasuke said

He smiled and tipped his hat.

"Well this is where we part ways" Haku said

"Yeah" Naruto said with a smile

"I wish the both of you luck, and have a nice wedding, if we could come we would but we need to find a hotel to stay in" Haku said smiling

"Oh thanks" Naruto said

"See you kids around" Zabuza said waving taking Haku's hand

"Come on honey im beat" Haku said yawning

"I should be the beat one" Zabuza said

Haku laughed and kissed him on the cheek. They waved one last time.

"Bye have a nice visit" Naruto said

Sasuke put his arm down and hopped on his bike.

"Come on Naruto hop on so we could go to the chapel marry before our parents find out and get the heck out of here in the morning" Sasuke said

"Okay" Naruto said he put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and they went flying down the side walk

WITH IRUKA

"Mizuki" Iruka said

"Huh?" he said

"Do you think Naruto hates us now?" Iruka asked

"Ruka it's five in the morning and your asking me about this" Mizuki said smiling

"Im worried okay" Iruka said

"Tell me have you gotten even a wink of sleep?" Mizuki asked

"Well no" Iruka said

"Well I have to go to work in at seven we'll talk about it over breakfast so go back to sleep and don't worry" Mizuki said kissing his head

"Okay I'll try" Iruka said hugging his lover

"I love you" Mizuki said

"I love you to" Iruka said

WITH SASUKE AND NARUTO-Spray chapel

Naruto and Sasuke walked into the place where they were to be married. The priest looked up from his reading at the two boys.

"May I help you?" he asked

"Yeah, we wanna get married" Sasuke said

"Oh, but aren't you two a little young?" he asked

"Yeah but our parents forbid our love so were eloping" Naruto said

"Oh, well even though this is sin I can't stop two young lovers, so get ready" he said

Sasuke put the stop down on his bike and held Naruto's hands in his own.

"We are gathered here today so our lord may join these two young souls in love and holy matcher moony, uh..."

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Sasuke Uchiha do you take um..."

"Naruto Uzamaki"

"Naruto Uzamkai to be your wailful wedded husband?" the priest asked

"Yes I do" Sasuke said Naruto blushed and smiled as Sasuke smiled at him as he said it

"Naruto Uzamaki do you take Sasuke Uchiha to be your wailful wedded husband?" he asked

"Yes I do" Naruto said

"You may now kiss your groom" he said

Naruto and Sasuke locked lips together for the first time without being rushed. Sasuke kept thinking Mizuki and his dad were gonna bust in but it never came.

"Were finally married" Naruto said rubbing his face in Sasuke's neck

"Yes, now let's go find a nice hotel to have our honey moon in" Sasuke said

"Thank you very much" Naruto said bowing to the priest

"Your welcome" he said smiling

Naruto hopped on the back of the bike and they rode out.

"No riding bikes in churches now!" the priest yelled

"SORRY!" Naruto yelled

WITH FUAGKU AND MIKOTO

"You were to hard on him" Mikoto said hitting him on the head

"Ouch im sorry okay but he deserved what he got" Fugaku said

"Well until you understand what you have done if I see your dark ass dry fingers touch me at all im gonna kick you out this bed so hard your daddy is gonna feel it" she said

"Oh come on don't be like that...Mikoto" Fugaku said

"..."

"Man" he said

WITH SASUKE AND NARUTO-Rain of Romance hotel

Sasuke pressed his lips to Naruto's neck gently getting a shudder from his lover. Naruto smiled and brought Sasuke up to his eye level and kissed him. Naruto pulled off Sasuke's shirt and pants, Sasuke had taken off the blondes pants and boxers already now all that was left was his shirt witch was he yanked off of him leaving him butt naked. Naruto pouted before yanking down Sasuke's boxers with a smile. Naruto pushed him back onto the head board and spread his legs Naruto held the ravens legs where thigh met knee. Sasuke watched as Naruto leaned in with a blushing face and licked the tip of his hard member, Sasuke shuttered. Naruto smiled at the reaction, he got and put the now leaking head into his mouth sucking softly, Sasuke threw his head back and began to pant harder then he had before. Naruto took as much into his mouth as he could, giving long slow sucks to it driving Sasuke crazy as he bobbed his head up and down.

"S-stop im gonna cum" Sasuke said

Naruto sucked the pre liquid off the top before letting go with a pop a little bit shooting out and on to his face. Naruto closed his eye as it landed just below it, he swiped it up with his index finger and stuck it in his mouth.

"Mmm Sasuke" Naruto moaned

Sasuke pulled the blonde on to his lap and kissed him. Naruto ran his hands threw Sasuke's hair. Sasuke in response took one of Naruto's pink nipples into his mouth and sucked it to hardness, Naruto gasped. He did the same to the other one and moved down Naruto's body laying him down and sticking his tongue in Naruto's belly button, he left a small pool of saliva inside the small hole.

"Oh ahh" Naruto moaned

Sasuke came to Naruto's own erection and licked it, Naruto arched off the bed. Sasuke smirked and stuck the whole thing in his mouth and began to suck hard.

"(gasp!) Sasuke uh no I can't ahhh!" Naruto moaned

Sasuke stopped just before he drove Naruto over the edge. Naruto pulled Sasuke up and kissed him into oblivion they let go with a smack before going in for another one. Sasuke put Naruto on his hands and knees he went behind him and spread his butt cheeks as far as he could he stuck his tongue in Naruto tightness as far as his tongue would go. After he felt he was in enough he let Naruto's cheeks go.

"Ahhh uh oh so good" Naruto moaned

Sasuke sucked hard making a suction noise as he did.

"Mmmmnnnn" Naruto moaned

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hips that were moving as he sucked and held him still, his tongue stretching Naruto as much as he needed. Naruto was trying to move but couldn't.

"S-sasuke" Naruto moaned out

Sasuke pulled out his tongue and kissed both of the cheeks. He wiped his face with the back of his hand.

"We need lubrication" Sasuke said

"Come here" Naruto said

Sasuke did as he was told, Naruto wet his lips and filled his mouth with saliva before taking Sasuke in again some of the spit coming out the corners of his mouth and sliding down the hard shaft. He pulled away a string of spit still connecting his lips to it.

"Nnn" Sasuk groaned

Naruto laid back on his back and opened his legs wide his feet on the head board. Sasuke went between his lover's legs and opened the dripping behind and began to push in until he felt his balls press against Naruto's cheeks.

"Uh" Sasuke grunted as he came to a stop

"M-move" Naruto moaned he was so into the pleasure he felt no pain at all

Sasuke moved slow at first before picking up speed, the bed creaked as they made it hit the wall over and over again.

"Oh Sasuke" Naruto moaned

"Uhhh your so hoooot" Sasuke said pushing hard

"AHHH!" Naruto moaned

Sasuke went as fast as his body would let him as he began to reach his limit. Naruto was in pure bliss, with the pleasure from behind and in front from his penis rubbing against Sasuke's stomach and his own.

"Oh OH PLEASE IM GONNA IM GONNA...OH SASUKE!" Naruto screamed as he came his walls clenching Sasuke as hard as they could

"Oh so tight...OH GOD NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed just as loud

he collapsed his head on Naruto's sticky stomach. They tried hard to catch there breaths. Naruto had a smile on his face as he looked with half lidded eyes down at his lover.

"Oh Sasuke that was amazing" Naruto said

"I know and we can do it as much as we want to" Sasuke said

Naruto rubbed Sasuke's cheek.

"I love you Sasuke" Naruto said

"I love you to Naruto" Sasuke said locking lips with him

Soon the two had arranged themselves in a sleeping position witch was Naruto's head on Sasuke's sweaty chest and Sasuke's head in Naruto hair his arm around his loves shoulders and Naruto's around Sasuke's waist.

"Night I love you" Naruto said

"Night I love you to" Sasuke said pulling him closer

NEXT DAY

"SASUKE!" Mikotot screamed

"What? What happened?" Fugaku asked

"My babies gone" Mikoto said

"What" Fugaku said stepping into the room

"What's all the commotion about?" Itachi asked scratching his butt

"Stop that!" Mikoto said slapping his hand down

"It's not my fault I itch in the morning" Itachi said

"Now I remember why I named you_ Itach_chi" she said

"Sasuke's gone, get dressed Itachi were going to pay Mizuki a visit" Fugaku said

"Yes sir" Itachi said

WITH IRUKA AND MIZUKI

"NARUTO!" Iruka yelled

"What?" Mizuki asked going to Iruka who had tears streaming down his face

"He's gone Mizuki Naruto's gone" Iruka said Mizuki took him into his arms lovingly

"That little punk his ass is mine" Mizuki said pulling Iruka to the living room where he took his gun off the mantle and made suer it was loaded

'BANG BANG'

"Im coming" Iruka called running to the door

"Where's Mizuki" Fugaku said

"Mizuki Sasuke's father is here" he said

"Your little ass punk of a son came here and took Naruto away I know he did" Mizuki said

"Well my son is gone to, what do you think your gonna do with that?" Fugaku asked

"What do you think" Mizuki said

Fugaku knocked the gun out of his hand and grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"If you hurt my boy im gonna hurt you" he said

"Fine we'll do this fair and square when we find them im getting a restraining order and if your son crosses my property, he's as good as dead" Mizuki said

"I don't think so you kill my boy I kill your's" Fugaku said

"Mizuki just let him live" Iruka said his eyes watering

"(sigh) fine" Mizuki said

"We work together" Mikoto said putting her head on Fugaku's arm

"Fine" he said sticking his hand out

Mizuki shook it.

Tbc


	9. ARE WE EVER GONNA CATCH THEM!

1Summary-Naruto and Sasuke are on there second bus to a new town. There parents are right behind them but every time the group gets closer to getting them Naruto and Sasuke always move. Will they ever catch them?

Chapter9-ARE WE EVER GONNA CATCH THEM!

When Naruto opened his eyes the first thing he saw were block pools that stared into his own.

'It's like getting lost at sea, but as long as it's this sea I don't mind' Sasuke thought

'It's like a dark world where there is never light, but as long as it's this word I don't mind' Naruto thought

"Morning" they said at the same time

Naruto giggled, Sasuke pulled him closer before pressing his lips gently to Naruto's, who put his arms around Sasuke's neck.

"We better get up, it's noon and we gotta leave on the next bus around eight o'clock tonight" Sasuke said getting up

"Come on Naruto let's go take a shower" Sasuke said picking up his naked lover bridal style

"Okay" Naruto said as Sasuke carried him to the shower

WITH UCHIHA'S AND UZAMAKI GUARDIAN'S

Fugaku had told his son and his son's boyfriend to go around the city and ask if anyone has ever seen the two kids, but he didn't tell Itachi and Sassori to go find a place to sit and have lunch they hadn't even covered half of the city.

"You idiots I told you to go find the boys not sit down and eat" Fugaku said

"We were but then we got hungry" Itachi said

"And you can't look on an empty stomach" Sassori said

"Yeah dad" Itachi said

"This is the last time I rely on my older boy!" he screamed

"Well excuse me" Itachi said

"Hurry up eat and pay and get looking again I wanna cover the city before it's late" Fugaku said

"Uh, Mr.Uchiha I hate to burst your bubble bu-"

"No buts if you need more gas here go get some" Fugaku said throwing a twenty on the table and rushing off to his car

"Oh well" Sassori said

"Oh well what?" Itachi asked

"I was gonna say they might not be in the city anymore but I could be wrong" Sassori said

"Maybe, we'll finish looking after" Itachi said taking a bite of his hamburger

WITH NARUTO AND SASUKE

Sasuke sucked on a spot on Naruto's neck leaving a red hickey as the hot water beat down on them. Naruto rubbed his face in Sasuke's hair as he kissed his neck.

"Sasuke" Naruto moaned

Sasuke let go of the spot and smiled at it.

"There now every one knows you belong to me Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke said

The two began to wash each other. Naruto lathered his hands in soap and rubbed ut against Sasuke's chest and Sasuke got Naruto's back, Naruto rubbed it all over him and went down to Sasuke's legs, getting every inch.

"Your turn" Sasuke said turning Naruto's back to face his front

he slid his hands slowly down the front of Naruto's body, he then did Naruto's back and ran his hands extremly slow over Naruto's behind who in return closed his eyes and pushed his butt out. Sasuke smiled as he did.

"Done" Sasuke said

"Now let's rinse" Naruto said

Sasuke wrapped his soapy arms around Naruto as they stood under the shower head that rinsed the soap off, Naruto kissed Sasuke as they were cleaned.

"Sasuke I love you" Naruto said

"I love you to" Sasuke said kissing him once more

"Mmmm" Naruto moaned

The two got out of the shower and laid on the bed wet and naked making out like there was no tomorrow. Naruto smiled as Sasuke pulled back and gave him a towel to dry himself off and he did just that. After being dried and Sasuke fixed his hair they got dressed and grabbed there things went to the front desk paid and for there stay.

"Now let's go get something to eat" Sasuke said

"Kay" Naruto said following Sasuke out onto the streets of the town of Mist

The two first went to a diner and got something to eat, this cost them fifteen dollars.

"Sasuke we need to not spend so much money if we wanna find a place to stay and settle down" Naruto said

"Well I suppose your right let's go grab some t-shirts and things and then we'll go to the park and after the park we'll take the town bus down to the beach and walk along there until it's time to get ready to leave this town" Sasuke said

"Sounds good" Naruto said

The two walked into a plaza where they picked out t-shirts that caused about four dollars a piece, Naruto also picked out some shades and Sasuke picked out a hat and put on his head looking in the mirror it went with his shirt so he decided he would get that to.

"It's looks nice on you" Naruto said coming up behind him

"Let me see what your buying" Sasuke said

"This" Naruto said turning around showing a sun on the back and ocean in the front

"Looks nice, but does it have to be orange? No offense" Sasuke said

"None taken I just like orange that's all I don't know why it's a favorite color that's all" Naruto said

"Why?" Sasuke asked

"Because I think I inherited it from my dad" Naruto said

"Oh, well orange suits you anyways" Sasuke said putting an arm around his husband

"Really thanks, blue suits you to" Naruto said kissing Sasuke lightly on the lips

"Thanks" Sasuke said

After paying the ten dollars that was owed the two got on the bike and pelted off to the park. When the two arrived in the park, they took a seat on a bench and began to chat about nothing basically just pointing out random things and such, just enjoying the company of one another.

"Sasuke" Naruto said

"Yes Naruto" Sasuke replied

"I love you" Naruto said

"I love you to, that's why were going to be together forever now let's go the beach" Sasuke said

"Okay" Naruto agreed

THE BEACH

When the two arrived at the beach, Sasuke held Naruto's hand as they walked down the edge of the ocean. Naruto stopped and took off his shoes and socks, Sasuke smiled as Naruto rolled up his skinny jeans then ran a little onto the soaking sand that went between his toes then ran back up to Sasuke as a wave washed up.

"Haha Sasuke it's so fun" Naruto said

"Hm, yeah?" Sasuke asked

Then that's when he remembered Naruto hadn't been anywhere but to his piano teachers lesson studio. He smiled at Naruto and kissed his cheek.

"You know what's really fun about the beach?" Sasuke asked

"No what?" naruto asked

"When you get to see the small sea creatures along the reefs come on" Sasuke said

"What kind of sea creatures do they bite?" Naruto asked

"Little hermit crabs and star fish" Sasuke said

"Oh did they fall out of the sky and into the water so they know how to swim now?" Naruto asked

"What? No there fish shaped like stars" Sasuke said

"Ohhh Sasuke I wanna see one" Naruto said

"Then come love" Sasuke said pulling him

'You've gotta be kidding he's never been to a beach in his life meaning he's never heard of any of these sea animals before man what were they doing to him?' Sasuke thought

"Sasuke you must think im crazy not knowing what these sea animals are" Naruto said

"Not at all I understand Naruto" Sasuke said

They looked down on the coral and things and when Sasuke spotted a star fish he pulled it out and showed Naruto.

"See this is a star fish he's called that because he's shaped like a star" Sasuke said

"Is this what stars really look like, you know the shape?" Naruto asked

"That's what people have said for years so im guessing yes" Sasuke said

"Hm, it's beautiful" Naruto said

"Oh you see that, I would pick him up but he might pinch me so no" Sasuke said smiling as they leaned down to look at the hermit crab

"Ohh he has a...uh...a...a...what is that Sasuke?" Naruto asked

"It's a shell" Sasuke said

"For what?" Naruto asked

"It's his house slash super security system" Sasuke said

"It comes with a security system?" Naruto asked

"No I was metaphoring, you know what that means right?" Sasuke asked

"Uh isn't when you stretch the truth like when some one says don't have a cow because your not literally gonna lay there and a baby cow come out" Naruto said

"Yeah" Sasuke said

"Come on Sasuke I wanna look for beachy things" Naruto said

"Okay im coming" Sasuke said following after Naruto who ran down the beach and bent over to pick up something

"Look what I found it's pretty" Naruto yelled

Sasuke ran to Naruto getting sand in his vans his good vans. When he got there Naruto was holding a shell like the one on the crabs back.

"No crab in it" Naruto said shaking the empty shell

"Don't shake all of the sea sound out" Sasuke said

"What? Silly Sasuke" Naruto said

"No put it to your ear and you might be able to hear the ocean" Sasuke said

He wrapped his arms around Naruto from behind and closed his hands over Naruto's and put it to his ear.

"Can you hear it?" Sasuke asked

"...(gasp) I hear something" Naruto said smiling

"Yeah, see" Sasuke said

"Wow that's so cool, c-can I keep it so I can remember when I walked on the beach with my lover" Naruto said

"Of course you can" Sasuke said turning him around so there faces were only meters apart

"Oh Sasuke"

They kissed passionately, these were some of Sasuke's favorite times and most treasured. Naruto put his arms around Sasuke's neck and Sasuke's went around his waist. Naruto rubbed his head against Sasuke's before turning there loving kiss into a loving hug.

8:00PM

The two were on the bus ride to there next city, witch was fire city. Naruto was so excited to be going there he heard they had lot's of lights and cool things like that he was so happy he was bouncing in his seat.

"Im so excited I hope we get there at night I wanna see the lights and towers and stuff" Naruto said

"Yeah, im sure your gonna miss the things before that" Sasuke said smiling at Naruto

"What? No I won't" Naruto said

"You fell asleep the last time and I know your gonna fall asleep this time to" Sasuke said

"No I won't" Naruto said

"Your tired right now" Sasuke said

"No...no(yawn)im not" Naruto said as Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto who laid on his shoulder

"Im gonna stay awake all...night...long" Naruto said falling asleep

"Night Naruto" Sasuke whispered kissing his head lightly before looking out the window

'We have a long way to go to happiness'

Tbc

Not as good/ but anyways Lerking has been deleted for personal reasons and a new story to replace that id going to be soon but it's not quite yet finished anyways thanks for reading

Bye-PuccaPrettykitty


	10. Finally

1Summary-The two make it to there hotel in fire city that night and are getting ready for bed when some heat rises and The Uchiha and Uzamaki guardians finally realize there not in Kohona any more!

Chapter10-Finally

Naruto and Sasuke entered there hotel room and Naruto ran to the window and looked out all the lights and the farris wheel. He smiled at all the people and color that was in the city he might just wanna stay in this city it was big and beautiful and how could anyone find them among the millions of hotels that lined the city?

"Oh Sasuke it's amazing look at all the lights and people" Naruto said

"Yeah I know" Sasuke said going up next to him and putting an arm around his waist

"I might just wanna stay here" Naruto said putting his head and hands on his lover's chest who wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist

"Me to, but that depends on how far our parents are im gonna call Neji later for an update" Sasuke said

"I love you Sasuke" Naruto said

"I love you to" Sasuke replied

Naruto smiled at Sasuke and leaned up to give him a chaste kiss on the lips, Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto fully on the lips, making Naruto wrap his arms around Sasuke's neck to bring them closer. Sasuke and Naruto pulled away from one another looking into one each other's eyes with half lidded eyes, before going back for a hungry kiss. Naruto let go of Sasuke and undressed himself from head to toe, Sasuke doing the same before they came back together in a loving kiss, Naruto started kissing Sasuke's neck making Sasuke groan in pleasure. Sasuke rubbed Naruto's behind and then he felt a hand on his penis stroking.

"Uh Naruto" Sasuke grunted

Naruto got on his knees and kissed Sasuke's tip, a string of cum still connecting them together. Naruto twirled the thick string around his tongue and swallowed it as it mixed with his saliva, before taking the whole tip into his mouth and sucking, Sasuke threw his head back and arched his back, he loved Naruto's blow jobs. Naruto swallowed more of Sasuke, sucking in his jaws around him driving Sasuke wild. Naruto felt some pre cum shoot into his mouth and he swallowed it, he loved sucking Sasuke like a poky, he put his hands on Sasuke's hips and slid his right hand down Sasuke's right thigh, he let Sasuke go and turned the boy around and spread his legs wide he did the crab slightly and licked and sucked Sasuke's ball sack.

"Oh god Naruto where did you learn to do these things?" Sasuke groaned

"Mmm I don't know I just do what I think will feel good to your special parts" Naruto said letting go of Sasuke's balls for a minute

He then scooted between Sasuke's spread legs so there penis's were level before pushing his hips up and into Sasuke's, who started going down meeting Naruto all the way. Naruto then stopped and got onto his feet again, Sasuke groaned in disapproval of Naruto stopping, but soon forgot as Naruto made him bend over.

"H-hey t-there's no way im being uke" Sasuke said

"I never said you were being uke" Naruto panted as he turned his back to Sasuke

Naruto bent himself over and pressed his and Sasuke's bottoms together and started rubbing and shaking his butt on Sasuke's, who rubbed back, he was in bliss but he wanted to hump Naruto not just grind like they were doing but first he wanted to pleasure Naruto. He pulled away making Naruto whine, he pulled Naruto up and began kissing Naruto's chest and stomach who moaned at the feeling. Sasuke began to suck Naruto's nipple making Naruto run his hands up and down the wall, Sasuke slid his tongue down Naruto's stomach before getting to his area and taking it into his mouth and sucking long and hard, Naruto threw his head back and he began to slide down the wall. Sasuke let Naruto's private go as Naruto put his legs up high enough so his feet touched the wall behind him as Sasuke took pre cum from his own penis and smeared it around Naruto's hole.

"Oh god Sasuke" Naruto moaned

"Mmm baby" Sasuke groaned as he made his tip hit the hole over and over again making a puddle of cum in Naruto's hole that dripped out onto the floor

Sasuke took cum from Naruto's penis and smeared it on his own before laying on his back and making Naruto get up and make his back face Sasuke when he sat down onto his lover's dick so Sasuke could see it going in and out. Naruto came up and slammed back down his hands on Sasuke's thigh's rubbing them as he did.

"Faster dammit faster!" Sasuke yelled

"OHHH!" Naruto moaned loudly as he complied Sasuke's hips started going up meeting Naruto

"Damn this isn't fast enough for me" Sasuke groaned

He pushed Naruto on his stomach and began ramming into him quickly, making Naruto's eyes roll in the back of his head as he was banged into the ground. Naruto made his butt go up and down making Sasuke go faster. Naruto started rubbing his own nipples, but Sasuke stopped him and made them stand up and go against the wall while he still went in and out, Sasuke went harder but he just wasn't going fast enough for him.

"Damn I gotta go faster" Sasuke said as he humped Naruto all the way to the bed where Naruto was turned on his side as Sasuke went in and out

"Still not fast enough" Sasuke growled

Naruto pushed Sasuke away and got to his feet and bent over. Sasuke stood up and grabbed Naruto's hips before he started going back and forth again. Naruto's eyes were closing and opening as he rubbed his nipples and was fucked out of his mind.

"Almost there" Sasuke said his eyes were in the back of his head when Naruto looked over his shoulder he could only see half of Sasuke's pupil

"Ohhh Sasuke im gonna, im about to" Naruto tried to say but he couldn't

"Nnn" Sasuke groaned

"Im gonna im gonna!(gasp) AHHHH SASUKE!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs as he came hard all over the floor

"Oh god oh god...Naruto, Naruto im there, IM THERE NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed just as loud coming hard inside of Naruto as his penis was choked to death his eyes rolled all the way in the back of his head the white in his eyes only visible

He was pulling out his tip getting caught in Naruto's still retracting walls, he pulled it out with a pop.

"Oh god that was the best sex we've ever had" Naruto said as Sasuke picked him up and put him on the bed

"Oh god I know" Sasuke replied sweaty and panting as they climbed into the bed

"What a work out" Naruto said fanning himself

"I know, im so freaking hot" Sasuke said

"Me to, no blankets" Naruto said

"Yeah okay" Sasuke agreed

"And were gonna have to uh (yawn) clean that up tomorrow" Naruto said

"..."

"Sasu?" Naruto asked sleepily

When Naruto looked up from his now cool lover's chest Sasuke was snoring, he was asleep. Naruto smiled before his eyes closed and he began to snore to.

WITH UCHIHA AND UZAMAKI GUARDIANS

"THERE NOWHERE TO BE FOUND IN THIS TOWN!" Fugaku yelled

"Finally you realize" Itachi said

"Then that means we'll go to the next town and search there" Fugaku said

They were on the freeway and wouldn't be there until three in the morning. Itachi was starting to wonder how Sasuke got there on a bike so fast.

"Oh my gosh" Mikoto said as they came up on a traffic jam

"OH NO!"

Tbc


	11. Lead

1Summary-Fugaku and the others finally reach Mist town and look for Sasuke and Naruto every where they could, they happen to go to the hotel that the two had stayed at that night they had gotten married now they have a lead.

Chapter11-Lead

Fugaku and the others had made it to Mist town that night around five o'clock and stopped at the nearest hotel witch happen to be Rain of romance hotel the one that Sasuke and Naruto happen to stay at.

"Why this one?" Itachi asked

"Because it was the nearest and cheapest and im tired!" Fugaku yelled

"This is for lovers" Itachi said

"I don't give...A FUCK!" Fugaku yelled

He turned to the women at the desk and asked for a room.

"What's your name sir?" the women asked

"Fugaku Uchiha" he said

"Wait did you say Uchiha?" she asked

"Yeah why?' he asked

"Oh a boy came in here about a day back with the same last name" she said smiling

"What! What did he look like?" Fugaku asked

"He had black hair and black eyes, pale skin" she said

"Who was he with?" Iruka jumped in

"A blonde boy, beautiful eyes and some kind of tanish colored skin" she said

"Naruto oh my god they were hear" Iruka said smiling

"O-oh my uh is there something wrong?" she asked

"Yes there is, do you know where they were going?" Mikoto asked

"No I didn't wanna get in there business and besides they looked to be in a hurry" she said

"OH NO he had sex with my sweet innocent Naruto!" Iruka yelled

"Ahhhhhh!" Mikoto and Iruka screamed

WITH NARUTO AND SASUKE

Naruto woke up in the middle of the night he had to go to the bathroom. He sat up and quickly shot back down and began to shake Sasuke.

"Mmm" Sasuke groaned and turned away

"Honey wake up my back hurts and I have to go to the bathroom" Naruto said

"Huh?" Sasuke said putting his arm around Naruto

"Bathroom me now please" Naruto said

"Why can't you go on your own?" Sasuke asked

"My butt hurts" Naruto whined

"Okay, I'll carry you to the bathroom" Sasuke said picking Naruto up bridal style

"Thank you Sasuke" Naruto said kissing him on the cheek before Sasuke kissed him on the lips and let go just as fast as he had took his lips onto his

He sat Naruto down on his feet but didn't let go of his waist, putting his head in the crook of Naruto's neck as his lover did his business. When Naruto finished he dried the tip and flushed the toilet.

"Im done now carry me" Naruto said happily and latching himself onto Sasuke's neck

Sasuke smiled and carried his lover back to there bed laid him down and got in after him. Naruto smiled and laid himself half ontop of Sasuke before yawning and looking into black eyes.

"Night" Naruto said closing his eyes

"Night" Sasuke said wrapping his arms around Naruto and pulling him closer to him

NEXT DAY

The next day Naruto was carried to the bathroom where he soaked until his bottom became less sore. Sasuke smiled as he came and leaned on the door frame watching as Naruto dipped his hair in the water his eyes closed before putting his whole head in. When he came back up he shook his head around like a wet dog getting Sasuke all wet.

"Naruto I think you've soaked enough" Sasuke smirked

Naruto stood up and dried himself off, only a slight limp in his step now.

"I can't believe I did that to you" Sasuke laughed

"Shut up maybe you should go a little slower next time" Naruto said blushing as he dried his body

FLASHBACK-EARLIER THAT MORNING

Naruto had woken up with the urge to clean himself up and get clothes on so they could go to the carnival in town. He had a smile on his face and just as he put his feet on the floor and stood himself up the pain was enough to make the blonde cry and ruin his mood.

"AHH!" Naruto screamed

Sasuke shot up and went around the bed where Naruto was laying on the floor shaking.

"Oh god what happened?" Sasuke asked

"My back hurts" Naruto cried

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and held him for a while comforting his lover as he giggled a little at the fact that he might have damaged Naruto's back, making Naruto feel bad.

BACK TO PRESENT TIME

"Naruto look im sorry if I upset you" Sasuke said as Naruto tied his shoes

"..." Naruto didn't reply

"Uh are you ready to go to the carnival it's one o'clock we got plenty of time" Sasuke said

"No" Naruto said

"But you told me about it this morning when you weren't falling on the floor from pain" Sasuke said

"Sasuke stop it, it's not funny" Naruto said tears coming to his blue eyes as he put his hands over his face and cried

"Naruto im sorry I was just kidding" Sasuke said

" I don't care call me a baby for crying but I was in a lot of pain this morning it felt like some body had took my spine out and broke it in two and put it back again" Naruto said tears stopping and anger taking sadness's place in a blink of an eye

"Well im sorry Naruto I didn't know" Sasuke said

"You should have known I was in pain you bastard!" Naruto yelled

"Well excuse me for not being able to read minds!" Sasuke yelled back

"Oh my god your so...impossible sometimes" Naruto said

"You know your-" Sasuke stopped mid sentence and began to laugh

Naruto looked up at him and frowned.

"What! Is so funny?" Naruto yelled

"T-this is our first fight and it's about, about your back and how I hurt it during sex this is the stupidest fight I think we'll ever have" Sasuke said

"W-what?" Naruto asked

"Naruto me and you both are impossible fighting over something so stupid when just last night we were telling each other we love one another and making love and here we are fighting about it" Sasuke laughed

"Well, ha I guess it is kind of funny" Naruto said as he started to laugh to

"Haha oh Naruto im sorry" Sasuke apologized laughing still

"Haha me to I shouldn't have gotten so upset over a back ache" Naruto laughed

"No it's okay I shouldn't have went so hard" Sasuke said rubbing tears from his eyes Naruto had a hand on his stomach

They looked up at one another, Naruto blushed and looked away with a shy smile.

"Naruto" Sasuke said

"Hm?" Naruto said looking out the corner of his eye

"Come here...and give me some sugar" Sasuke said making Naruto laugh some more as they kissed

"Oh Sasuke your so funny...c-can we still go to the carnival?" Naruto asked

"Of course we can grab your stuff were leaving again tonight" Sasuke said as he grabbed his bag and bike

"Okay" Naruto sais stuffing his dirty clothes at the bottom of his bag before getting up and happily running towards the door and opened it for Sasuke

"Come on come on" Naruto said like a small child

"Okay im coming, im coming" Sasuke laughed

WITH UCHIHA'S AND UZAMAKI GUARDIANS

They all had waken up late, it was now five in the day. They screamed and scrambled to grab there shoes.

"We have to go they could still be here" Fugaku said

They ran from there room and to the front desk where he hurriedly slapped his money down. They ran outside and right into a man and a women.

"Oh we're so sorry" Mikoto said as the man caught his wife

"It's fine but what's the hurry" the guy asked

"Were looking for two boys they eloped" Fugaku said

"Oh are you talking about Naruto and Sasuke the two sweet boys we meat about a day or so ago?" the women asked

"Yeah!" they all screamed

"Well im Haku and this is my husband Zabuza we've met the boys" Haku said

"Yeah really where did they go, did they go to another hotel?" Fugaku asked

"Nope they married and I think the tallest said something about leaving town the next day, there long gone by now" Zabuza said

"Yeah sorry, but I do think you should...leave them alone" Haku said

"What?! Who asked you!" Fugaku yelled

"Fugaku!" Mikoto yelled hitting her husband over the head with her purse

"Thanks for the advice dear but im sorry I can't let my boy ruin his life" Mikoto said

"Your doing the ruining by keeping them apart" Zabuza said before they walked in the other direction to the bus stop

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE WHA-" Mikoto stopped they were gone

"W-where the hell did they go?" Mizuki said

"I-I don't know" Mikoto said

What Zabuza said rang in her head that day as they drove the town looking for the boys.

'Your doing the ruining by keeping them apart'

'Were, were they really there?'

Tbc


	12. Might

1Summary-Mikoto starts thinking maybe she should reconsider making Sasuke come home, maybe Zabuza was right maybe they were ruining the kids life by making them stay away from each other.

Chapter12-Might

This has been bothering her ever since she heard it, maybe they were ruining there own children's lives but knowing Fugaku he'll get mad and throw a fit if she said it, but a women was free to speak her mind right?

"Fugaku I wanna talk" Mikoto said

"What about?" he asked

"The children, don't you think this is unfair" she said

"What's unfair?" he asked

"Us making them come back when they really love each other, Fugaku if Sasuke wasn't in love he wouldn't have ran away and got married and you and me both know that" she said

"No I'll tell you what's unfair my son putting me threw hell" Fugaku said

"This isn't about you this is about what Sasuke wants, now Itachi you and me will take a vote" she said

"What about Iruka and Mizuki?" he asked

"There not in this car!" Mikoto yelled

"Okay, okay, okay" Fugaku said

"Now all in favor of letting Sasuke be said I...I" she said

"I" Itachi said

"What! You little traitor!" Fugaku yelled

"Sorry dad but this is wasting major time, Sasuke and Naruto could be half way out of Japan for all we know" Itachi said

"Not to mention even if we did find him you know he'll refuse to come home with us anyways" she said

"(sigh) you guys have thought of every thing haven't you?" Fugaku said

"Yes, now let's stop the car and go home, we've been in the same clothes for almost a week now, and they smell" she said

"...fine let me tell those two what's happening" Fugaku said

He picked up his phone and called Mizuki who was in front of him on the rode.

"Pull to the side we need to talk" Fugaku sighed

So he did as he was told and they all got out and sat on a bench that was in front of a park.

"Okay, the search is off" Fugaku said

"What why?" Mizuki asked

"Because these two talked me out of it, they have a point though, even if we did find them you know they would refuse to come home" Fugaku said

"...well I guess we can't argue with that" Iruka said smiling

"You've wanted ti go home from the very beginning, but what about the promise we made Naruto's mother" Mizuki said

"Mizuki her wish would be for him to be happy and if he's happy I say we leave him alone he needed freedom" Iruka said

"Wives and husbands I swear" Mizuki sighed

Iruka and Mikoto laughed.

"So what do you say Mizuki lets go home" Iruka said

"...fine I guess they will be okay for now, hopefully anyways" Mizuki said

So it was settled then they were no longer looking for the missing teens, that's why when Neji and the rest of Sasuke's friends found out that the search was off they called up Sasuke on his cell and gave him the good news.

"What you mean we can stop running now?" Sasuke asked

"Yup seems your mom and brother wanted to stop and let you be same goes for Iruka and Mizuki and your dad agreed" Neji said

Sasuke smiled at Naruto.

"Thanks you're a real friend" Sasuke said

"We'll miss you, when you find a home don't hesitate to come by and say hello" Neji said

"We won't, goodbye Sasuke" Neji said

"This isn't goodbye man, this is...see you later" Sasuke said

"See you later Sasuke" Neji said

"BYE SASUKE AND NARUTO HAVE A GREAT LIFE WE'LL MISS YOU!" they all screamed

Naruto laughed as Sasuke hung up the phone and grabbed him into his arms and squeezed him. Naruto kissed Sasuke on the lips.

"Im finally free" Naruto said

The two were at another hotel that night in the star city, this one was as big fire city and was full of lights and brightness. Naruto smiled as he laid down in the bed and Sasuke came in after him. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and put his head in Naruto's neck.

"Good night I love you" Sasuke said

"Good night I love you to" Naruto said back

The two slept easy that night knowing that they were finally able to find some where and settle down with one another, they had taken such a long trip around and it was time for it to finally end and them to settle down together.

NEXT DAY

Naruto woke up to the bright son shining into the room. He looked at Sasuke who was looking out the window and running his hands threw Naruto's hair.

"Sasuke" Naruto said

"Naruto I've been awake thinking and I thought why don't we stay here" Sasuke said

"In star city?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, I'll get a job and we'll move into a nice apartment just big enough for the two of us and all the love we share" Sasuke said

"..."

"What do you say Naruto let's stay here and live and love" Sasuke said

"I say...okay let's go for it" Naruto said

"Good Naruto" Sasuke said kissing Naruto on the head

The decision had been made they were gonna live in star city and there parent's were not longer against them. Life would be sweet from then.

Tbc


	13. Always

1Summary-This is the last chapter of Always) Okay in this chapter it's been three years since the two moved away and some things have changed and some haven't. Enjoy the last chap.

Chapter13-Always

SASUKE'S POV

It's been three long, but enjoyable years since me and Naruto eloped. Sometimes I look back on like how three years ago me and Naruto had been caught making love in his backyard, how I would sneak over to his house at night just to see those blue eyes staring into my own, how three years ago I had become my father's worst enemy just because I was in love. But now every thing is okay and me and Naruto are living in a nice sized apartment and im working in a store in the mall being paid twenty dollars an hour for my services, that's a lot especially since I work from twelve in the day to the time the mall closes. Naruto is also bringing in the money by working in a ramen shop my lover's new favorite food. We've done well for ourselves my mother and father have complimented. Im glad about that to.

Another important event that took place in our life was when Naruto went to the grave yard to visit his mother for the first time in like forever it seemed like to him.

FLASHBACK

We arrived at the cemetery Naruto's mother was buried in and right away Naruto knew where he was going we had bought at least two dozen roses for her, and when we arrived at the stone my eyes widened.

'_Here lies Kyubbi Uzamaki R.I.P'_

I watched as Naruto got on his knees and began to talk to her.

"Hello mother, im sorry for all these years not being able to visit you, but now im free just like you wanted but knew it couldn't be, and guess what mother im married my husband is right here...I remember after dad passed away how you use to tell me it didn't matter who I love young old male female you would always except him and if it weren't from Sasuke I wouldn't be here...I love you mom rest in piece" Naruto finished taking half of the dozen roses and laying them down

"Who's the other half for?" Sasuke asked

"My dad" he said

Soon after we went to visit his dad's grave witch was at least three stones down from his mother's but I didn't dare ask him why they weren't buried together. After he said a couple of words to his father and told him we were married he left. It started to rain on our way home and we were getting wet even though the rain was hiding it I knew he was crying.

END FLASHBACK

After that my friends drove all the way down here to see me. They were surprised and happy to see us and finally meet Naruto.

FLASHBACK

'Knock, knock'

Naruto opened the door with a smile.

"Come in" I heard him say from the kitchen

I got up from my seat I had taken at the table with a tray in hand it had sodas and chips on it.

"Hey it's Uchiha" Kiba said to me

I set the tray on the small coffee table we owned and me and my best friends had a group hug.

"We've missed you dude" Chouji said

"Yeah it's been a real drag with out ya" Shikamaru added

"Hi im Meayen what's your name?" Meayen asked Naruto who was surprised he hadn't even seen her

"H-hi and im Naruto" he replied

"Nice to meet you and this is the ultimate salad" she said pointing to us in our group hug

"The ultimate salad?" Naruto asked

"The ultimate salad that never rots" Meayen said as she started laughing "that never get's unfunny" Meayen said

Naruto started laughing along with her as we all just enjoyed the friend ship moment. Soon after I found out that Neji was going to become a scientist and marry Meayen, he said I was invited to be one of his best men and Meayen offered Naruto to be one of her brides maids and he accepted him and her had really hit it off. Soon they left and I promised that I would come visit next time.

"Sasuke have you ever thought about moving back to Kohona?" Naruto asked

"Yeah sometimes you?" I replied

"Yeah"

Me and Naruto decided we would think about moving back home.

END FLASHBACK

We decided and we decided that we would so here we are now living back in Kohona city. My mother was happy for us Iruka cried tears of joy and my brother was getting married soon to Sassori, I had two weddings to go to but luckily for me there not on the same day.

END SASUKE'S POV

Naruto and Sasuke had moved back a month ago and were now living in a decent sized house, they were laying in the backyard on a blanket looking up at the night sky together.

"...you know Sasuke we've been threw a lot together" Naruto said

"Yeah we have and now were finally settling in" Sasuke replied

"We've been married for three years and five months" Naruto said

"Yes three years and five months of adventure and love" Sasuke said pulling the blonde on top of him

"And im finally free and my parent's can rest peace now because I have you" Naruto said

Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead

"Sasuke sometimes I wonder if you were an angel put on this earth for me to meet so you could take me away and make life better for me" Naruto said closing his eyes and resting his head on Sasuke's chest

"Hn im no angel" Sasuke said

"To me you are" Naruto said

They looked into one another's eyes and kissed passionately before Naruto resumed resting on Sasuke.

"And(yawn) I love you" Naruto said before drifting to sleep

'Sometimes I wonder if you were angel put on earth for me so we could help each other it may have been hard in the beginning and we helped one another threw, I couldn't ask for anything more.'

Sasuke closed his eyes and let the wind and soft breathing of his lover sooth him to sleep.

"And I will love you _always"_

THE END


End file.
